insideoutparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Andersen's Mind
You may also be looking for the longitudinal series. Andersen's Mind (Russian: В голове у Андерсон ''V golovye u Anderson), in addition to being the name for a longitudinal series of [[Inside Out parodies|''Inside Out parodies]] by CreativityTheEmotion, also refers to the main focus of longitudinal series videos, which compose their own series. Unlike the longitudinal series, the main series follows its own plot, largely dependent on the plot and the entire footage of the Russian dub of Inside Out. It can therefore be considered the Inside Out parody answer to ''Der Untergang: The Parody''. History and promotion Promotion for the main series possibly began with the very first Inside Out parody, and was definitely confirmed by the second and third parodies, both of which used the title "Andersen's Mind". This and other promotional videos are usually composed of short clips, some of which have later appeared in other promotional material, as well as the series proper, hence confirming that they all are intended to tell the plot of Inside Out through parody lens. While CreativityTheEmotion's mini-series Riley Andersen's Intercultural Exchange is not official promotion, it can be considered indirect promotion, due to associating Inside Out parodies with Downfall and AGK parodies. Therefore, the first video of the longitudinal series that does not promote the main series in any stretch of the definition is Joy plans to open a theme park in Riley's mind, which instead attempts to establish a parody universe not unlike that of Hitler Rants Parodies. The upcoming release dates for Andersen's Mind include January 2016 in Andersen's Mind - Trailer 2: Behind the Scenes and the summer of 2017 in Inside Hitler. The latter date was met, with the first episode, What do you Mean, We're a Princess?, being uploaded on June 13, 2017. Episode 2, "From the Beginning", originally was not released on YouTube due to being over 7 minutes long and therefore blocked worldwide. Therefore, nearly six months after original release, it was re-released as two episodes, From the Beginning and What Makes Riley Riley. Plot The first episode, rather than beginning the series from the beginning of Inside Out, sets up an "in medias res" briefly showing Riley Andersen's situation. In it, Riley has been instructed by an Internet friend to watch a documentary, purporting that Riley may be a "real-life princess", and Fear, while dissatisfied with the lack of explanation regarding the video, nevertheless is complacent and watches. The video talks about Princess Anastasia of the Romanov Dynasty and her legacy. After the assassination of the Tsar's family, Anastasia escaped to Sweden. There, she attempted to commit suicide, before being found. While she claimed to be Anastasia, others believed her to be an impostor, and she was eventually given the name "Anna Andersen". However, in 1929, Anna's identity as Anastasia was confirmed, and she, now subject to the Soviet Union and its then-leader Joseph Stalin, was exiled to Siberia, where she left behind a family. Therefore, she is believed to be the ancestor to Riley's family, and DNA tests are being performed on them, after their existence was revealed to the general public via their planned move from Siberia to Saint Petersburg. The reporter, Mikhail Dovzhenko, then laments on how the news, if the Andersens do turn out to be royals, will shake their family, and most importantly, "little Riley Andersen's mind". Fear, though, is considerably shocked by the fact that his workplace has been alluded to on television. He fears that people may discover the emotions. Anger, however, dismisses the claims, before contacting Joy, currently on the Train of Thought headed to Fear and Anger's location in Headquarters together with Sadness, via an "iBulb". While Anger, Fear and Disgust are unnerved by the possible revelation, Joy is excited by both the possibility of Riley being a princess and the move itself. Anger thus decides that perhaps Joy is to be believed, and remains at his work. At this point, Joy (off screen) cuts the video, ending the "in medias res" segment. She then suggests to rewind, saying: "Why don't we start from the beginning?" The video thus rewinds, and after it is completely rewound, the second episode opens with Riley, as a newborn, as she is seen in Inside Out right after the Disney and Pixar logos. From then on, the plot mostly follows that of Inside Out, with these notable changes and references: * As stated before, the Andersens originate in Siberia and move to Saint Petersburg. * The newborn Riley's console says "eight" whenever pressed. This is a reference to The Stanley Parable, in particular its demonstration, where a similar lackluster "game" (with the exact same voice clip) poses as The Stanley Parable itself. * Rather than introduce Disgust by having her react to broccoli, her introduction briefly cuts to the present day, when Riley is watching a video on TV. It turns out to be a music video for "Same Love" by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis, and Disgust, concluding that the two are gay, cuts it off. However, when it cuts back, Disgust still reacts to broccoli, as it is a required setup for Anger's introduction. This is a reference to an Imgur comment. * After the airplane scene, the video feels the need to point out that "Riley has a happy memory of eating broccoli". Furthermore, Joy acknowledges this screen when she first talks about memories, in a way that breaks the fourth wall. * When Joy rewatches the Hockey Island Core Memory, she comments that "It was just like Rocket League!" * Instead of proclaiming "Look out, mermaid!" when diving into the bathtub, young Riley says "It's time for me to find Nemo!", in reference to another Pixar production. * While narrating the last part of the prologue, just before the move is first shown, Joy is interrupted by Disgust. Eventually, Disgust gets so mad as to call Joy by her full name, Radost' Vladimirovna Ul'yanova (Russian: Радость Владимировна Ульянова). This makes Joy go back to the present day, where she observes the move; despite the move originally exciting her, it shakes her when she witnesses it, and the other emotions react by simply screaming, as they do in the original movie. Trivia with spoilers Goofs *The Rocket League reference was commented on as anachronistic by CreativityTheEmotion, confirming the setting of Andersen's Mind for January 2015. However, she has suggested two possible explanations in the video description. Episodes Style Most of the style guidelines from the longitudinal series persist, as not only were the two series made by the same creator, they were once intended to be one and the same, with no parodies based on particular scenes, like some Downfall parody series are. However, while cursing does figure in some longitudinal series videos, no cursing characters appear in Inside Out, and therefore, censorship may not even be needed. References Category:Series